<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【勋兴】《星河漫漫》2 by xxqh9410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903593">【勋兴】《星河漫漫》2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410'>xxqh9410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>勋兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【勋兴】《星河漫漫》2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>星河漫漫</p><p> </p><p>文/夏序清和草未歇</p><p>2</p><p>张艺兴第三次走神的时候，正在看窗外树上的鸟群。它们呼啦啦飞到这边，又飞到那边去。<br/>好在这节课的老师一贯作风只是照本宣科，甚至连叫同学起来回答问题的步骤都一并省略。<br/>干巴巴的声音加上混着地方口音的普通话，简直是治疗失眠的恩物。<br/>当又一次因为老师的口音，惹得全场哄堂大笑的时候，张艺兴强迫自己回了神。</p><p>笔在手里转了两下，唰唰唰开始补刚刚落下的笔记，他是班上的优等生，从大学一开学就是了。</p><p>大学是个很神奇的地方，同一专业的同学，也有真正热爱这个专业的，和只想混个学历的天壤之别。<br/>张艺兴以当初费了千辛万苦才考上音乐学院而激励自己时刻奋发图强，只可惜，理想总是像只硕大的肥皂泡。<br/>进了大学以后，他着实看到了阳光下的泡泡瑰丽异常，却也更进一步看到了它的美丽易碎。</p><p>学费是贷款的，可以慢慢还，眼前最紧迫的还有给老师的小课课时费。<br/>还有，周末又要回家了……</p><p>张艺兴放下笔的间隙喝了一口水，强迫自己不再想七七八八的事情。<br/>哪怕再枯燥乏味的课，他也要保证自己在期末考试的时候勇夺第一，这样就可以申请奖学金了。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋做了一个很长的梦，以至于在醒来的时候，久久都没有缓过神来。<br/>此刻他的小屋里还黑乎乎的，吴世勋抓了两把头发，摸黑找到手机看了一眼，才下午四点多。<br/>对于他这段时间来说，离工作时间还早。</p><p>吴世勋一条腿屈起来，胳膊放了上去支着头。<br/>也就是一下子，突然忘记了梦境的内容。<br/>恍恍惚惚的，努力想却想不真切。<br/>他总觉得，是睡得太久魇着了。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋推开门往出走的时候，正撞上手里端着一口锅的金钟仁。<br/>“我昨晚喝多了吗？”吴世勋单手插着裤兜。<br/>金钟仁绕过吴世勋，把锅放在燃气灶上，没有回头，“大概没有吧，你进屋前还说要问丽姐要那个小子的微信。”<br/>“你也不拦着我…”吴世勋声音大了些，尾音倒是有点像撒娇一般的在嗔怪。<br/>金钟仁背对着吴世勋，突然笑了两声，“作为兄弟，你要三更半夜给丽姐打电话，我劝你发微信。尽力了。”</p><p>吴世勋沉默了片刻，打开对话框，面部神经也像不受控制一般的跳了几下，“淦！真的发了。”<br/>“傻啦吧唧的”，金钟仁转身的时候手里拿着锅铲，样子有点滑稽，但是吴世勋心情复杂，垂头握着手机竟没有开口嘲讽。</p><p>“你介意今天吃蛋炒饭吗？”金钟仁磕开一个鸡蛋，把蛋壳扔进垃圾桶。<br/>吴世勋睨着金钟仁，“鸡蛋都打了，你做主吧。”</p><p>冷油进了热锅，不一会儿就开始冒烟，蛋液顺着碗壁滑进锅里，金钟仁才用铲子铲了一下，就看到吴世勋从冰箱里拿出米饭来，递在了他手上。</p><p>吴世勋头发还保持着睡得乱蓬蓬的形态，金钟仁瞥了他一眼，“要不你先去洗洗。”<br/>吴世勋弯腰从柜子里拿出两只碟子，放在燃气灶的边上，“快点，我饿了。”</p><p>撒上一把葱花，饭被利落得铲到盘子里，吴世勋和金钟仁一前一后，端着盘子坐到了茶几上。<br/>他们住的是个两居室，没有餐厅。<br/>沙发是前房客留下来的，换了个外面的罩子就拿来继续用了。茶几台面是玻璃的，中看不中用，不知道是哪次，吴世勋用它来开啤酒的时候劈裂了一块，被金钟仁念了好久。</p><p>“丽姐回你了没？”金钟仁起身给吴世勋倒了杯水，吴世勋接过来之后嗯了一声。<br/>“你加他了？”金钟仁坐到吴世勋旁边。<br/>两人都长得个子老高，坐在沙发上吃饭只能弯着腰凑近茶几，长腿也总感觉没地方放。<br/>吴世勋送了一口饭到嘴里，“没有。”</p><p>他觉得自己正在被一种说不清的想法左右，虽然昨晚乘着夜色，亲也亲了。<br/>可到底没有再进一步的经验。<br/>他和金钟仁很早就没有上学了，他甚至不像金钟仁一样，进行过一场校园恋爱。<br/>他知道张艺兴和那些给钱就行的mb不一样。</p><p>“那你看，丽姐其实对你挺好的。”金钟仁喝了口水，说话有点含糊不清。<br/>关于丽姐的从前，吴世勋只知道她是个寡妇。<br/>再往后的，就是干爹迷她迷的神魂颠倒。<br/>自从跟丽姐好上以后，起码他和金钟仁再也没有隔三差五毛就被没长齐的小姑娘支使着干这干那。<br/>也是因为丽姐来了，他们才能得到干爹的允许，自己出来租房子住，自由了些。</p><p>“你不是把她当妈了吧？”吴世勋看着金钟仁笑。<br/>被金钟仁反手拍了一把，“去你的。”</p><p>吴世勋笑着起身，把盘子扔进水池里，破天荒的把锅也从燃气灶上拿了下来。<br/>金钟仁过来的时候，看到吴世勋正把洗洁精挤在海绵上，捏了两下就开始刷起了盘子。<br/>他把自己的盘子也轻轻放了进去，看着吴世勋刷完盘子，又开始刷锅。<br/>金钟仁双手倚在背后的台子上，这台面不知道是什么材料，反正肯定不可能是大理石，摸着却是冰冰凉的。<br/>他心想，吴世勋的表现还真是像中了邪呢。</p><p>空气里弥漫着洗洁精的柠檬味道，被水一冲，味道更浓烈了一些。<br/>吴世勋把餐具擦干净，锅也放回原位，甩了甩手，“那我先走了。”<br/>金钟仁啊了一声，倒是没反应过来，追着吴世勋进了房间，看他拿了一件外套，“你去哪儿啊？还早呢。”<br/>吴世勋的表情颇为无语，“音乐学院。”</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴的上班时间是从七点开始，下了课已经五点多了，匆忙回宿舍换了衣服，背起琴。<br/>临出门的时候还不忘了在宿舍门上的小镜子看看自己，然后就甩上门潇洒的下了楼。<br/>当然，如果不是一出楼门就看到了吴世勋的话，也许他的心情会继续为又能赚到一天的钱了而持续雀跃。</p><p>有些东西是很难不想面对就不用面对的。<br/>比如贫穷，比如坐在张艺兴对面的吴世勋。</p><p>“你怎么知道能在这里撞到我？”张艺兴扶额，食堂里人来人往，其实他有些不想被同学看到。<br/>“碰巧，我只知道你宿舍的地方。”吴世勋去买了一盒灌汤包，推到了张艺兴面前。<br/>“诶，我不是说我吃了嘛。”张艺兴咬唇。<br/>吴世勋帮他撕开了筷子，“看你嘴唇的形态倒不像是吃饱喝足的样子。”<br/>张艺兴还要争辩，肚子在此刻不争气的叫了起来。张艺兴红了脸，恨恨的想，真是连肚子都会背叛！<br/>吴世勋痞笑，却没有说什么，起身离开了一会儿，回来的时候给张艺兴带回来一杯粥。<br/>吸管戳破包装纸的声音特别响亮，张艺兴看着吴世勋的动作，“哎，我一直都想问，你又没有学生卡，这都怎么买的啊？”<br/>吴世勋撇了撇嘴，“看到爷这张帅脸没？跟你讲，长得帅就是能当饭吃，哄个旁边的小姑娘帮忙刷卡还不容易啊…”<br/>张艺兴觉得八宝粥里的花生差点卡在他嗓子眼儿里，把他活生生噎死，“你……”<br/>吴世勋拍了拍他肩膀，“放心吧，我给过钱的。”</p><p>张艺兴又拿了一双筷子，递在吴世勋手上，“一起吃吧。”<br/>吴世勋接过来，却放在了桌上，“我真吃过了。”<br/>张艺兴板起脸，“那你干看着我更吃不下了。”<br/>“不吃我就要在大庭广众之下亲你了。”吴世勋挑眉，笑得人畜无害。<br/>张艺兴在这一回合宣布败北，灰溜溜夹起一只灌汤包往嘴里送。<br/>放的久了，有点凉，不过皮是薄的，肉汁很香。<br/>张艺兴觉得被吴世勋盯着吃饭还是有些尴尬，硬着头皮没话找话，“找我干嘛？”<br/>吴世勋拿出手机看了眼时间，“接你上班。”<br/>“真没必要。”张艺兴耸肩，却偷偷观察着吴世勋的脸色。<br/>“我乐意。”吴世勋把手机揣进口袋里，笑嘻嘻的看着张艺兴，“我天天都要来，怎样？”<br/>张艺兴眼睛一闭，“是我想问，你要怎样？”<br/>吴世勋不说话，等了半晌，张艺兴才睁开眼，看到吴世勋特别认真的看着他，“追你。”</p><p> </p><p>出食堂的时候，两人一前一后。<br/>张艺兴背着琴走在吴世勋身后，抬头能看到天边有绚烂的云霞，现在正是一天里大家难得的放松时光。<br/>校园这会儿开始变得气氛轻松，有牵着手的情侣，有抱着书回宿舍的姑娘，有三五成群往操场走去的小伙子。</p><p>“我是不是得买辆车了。”吴世勋就像是在自言自语，张艺兴不想接他的疯话。<br/>“我不坐你的自行车后座，ok？”可惜翻了两个白眼还是没忍住。<br/>吴世勋拍了两下手，“自行车有点搓啊，可是摩托买不起…”</p><p>张艺兴一下一下踢着路上的枯树叶子，突然手上一热，被吴世勋牵住，他皱了皱眉，“吴世勋！”<br/>吴世勋满脸都是得逞的笑，“我会好好攒钱的。”<br/>张艺兴急着要甩脱吴世勋的手，脸都憋红了，“这是在学校里啊，别这样！”<br/>吴世勋看了一眼张艺兴，眼神意味深长，“我上次亲你也是在学校里呢。”<br/>手被吴世勋紧紧攥在手里，吴世勋手掌的温度过渡在张艺兴的手上，想起昨夜，张艺兴身子轻微颤了一下。<br/>声音像蚊子哼哼，“那是晚上。”</p><p> </p><p>等到走出去好远，张艺兴才觉得那真是最糟糕的回答了。说什么那是晚上，就像是默许了吴世勋在晚上就能为所欲为一样。</p><p> </p><p>进了门的时候，金钟仁已经在了。<br/>懒洋洋的陷在皮椅里，吴世勋松开张艺兴，看着张艺兴走上台，收拾自己的行头。<br/>“你知道恋爱中的自己笑得有多蠢吗？”金钟仁把烟递在吴世勋手上。<br/>“我只知道你最近说话刻薄的要命。”吴世勋伸手，和金钟仁讨打火机。<br/>金钟仁啧了两声，摸出一个打火机放在吴世勋手心，“不过说真的，这小子走运，有你罩着。”</p><p>张艺兴之所以能找到这个工作，还是因为他的前任，那一次唱歌时，被客人调戏说话不太客气。一下班就被人堵在半道上揍了一顿，然后就没有来上过班了。<br/>吴世勋和金钟仁只负责店里的事，不在店里闹事怎么都好说。一旦出去了，其他人在外面捅了天他们都管不着，这是规矩。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋抬头看了眼在台上的张艺兴，这小舞台上的灯光并不充足。<br/>张艺兴今天穿得是T恤，从表情上看，状态比昨天轻松了很多。现在正坐在一个高凳上，裤脚因为膝盖的动作而略微上缩，露出纤细的脚踝。<br/>上衣有些宽松，锁骨在衣领下若隐若现的，也可能是因为白，所以看不真切。<br/>低头拨弄琴弦的时候，会下意识的咬一下唇。</p><p>吴世勋把烟在烟灰缸里摁灭，他想着，下一次一定要提醒张艺兴穿件领子高一些的衣服才好。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>